His Heart
by Fujiwara Yuri
Summary: Because Nana, Natsume's girlfriend, became jealous of Mikan, they broke up after two long years that they've been together. Natsume explained that she was just a friend. Mikan told him her story but what he didn't know was that she loved him. Sequel Up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimed: Over my sore butt.

**A/N**: I decided to make a one-shot! Oh yeah, I can update whenever I want! So be sure to watch out for my stories. Have fun reading!

--

**His heart**

_By: Fujiwara Yuri_

--

**Summary: **Because Nana, Natsume's girlfriend, became jealous of Mikan, they broke up after two long years that they've been together. Natsume explained that she was just a friend but Nana said that Mikan felt something more for him. Mikan told him her love story to encourage him to get back with Nana again. Yet, what he didn't know was that she really loved him.

--

_"Nana, that's not what it is. We're just friends, nothing more." Natsume explained as Nana's tears continued to flow down to her delicate face. _

_"But we all know that she loved you, Natsume. She loves you." Nana threw Natsume's bag to his chest. _

_"Look, I was just hanging out with my best friend. There's nothing to be jealous about." _

_"Actually, you've been spending with her a lot lately. You've never been to my side since these past few weeks. What should a girlfriend feel at that?" _

_"Sorry, okay? Sorry. Mikan's just a friend, nothing more. She was just having problems with her family and..."_

_"Choose, Natsume. Me or that idiot best friend of yours." The rain poured down outside. The couple was still fighting. _

_"No, Nana. I cannot choose between the two of you..."_

_"Choose. I'm telling you. Her or we're over." _

_"No. I'm not going to choose."_

_"Then, fine. We're over."_

_"Nana..." _

* * *

Natsume rested his head on his palm as he looked at outside the window where the rain was pouring down. The window was fogged and so he drew a heart on the window and wrote NxN inside. He blinked. They just broke up a few days ago and this is what happens.

"Natsume..." a soft voice called. He turned around and saw a brunette girl wearing a pink jacket and faded blue jogging pants.

"Hey" he replied as Mikan sat down beside him. "How are you?"

"I be the one asking you that." Mikan paused. "I heard." she bent her head low feeling guilty for what happened.

"It's not your fault. She's just over reacting." Natsume told her. Mikan looked at him and spoke up.

"No, she's not over reacting... She's your girlfriend and you must treat her like she is the most wonderful thing in the world." Mikan looked at the window and saw what Natsume drew. She felt pain in her heart.

"I felt the same as what Nana experienced too." she suddenly told him. "It hurts." she felt like tears were about to come out of her eyes but blinked it away.

"You do? You never told me." his crimson eyes looked at her chocolate ones.

"Well, I actually fell in love with him when... he saved me." she said. "Saved you from what?" Natsume asked.

"He saved me from bullies." she finished off.

* * *

_"Oi, stop it! Don't hurt her!" a young Natsume hissed at the bullies. Mikan was still crying at that moment. _

_"Oh no! It's the Hyuuga. I heard he's got fifty bodyguards just to himself. Let's get out of here before we get in trouble." the kids scrambled away from him. Natsume went towards Mikan and helped her._

_"Are you okay?" Natsume asked. Mikan's face earned a tiny blush and nodded._

* * *

"What else?" Natsume continued to listen. "Well, he was my partner before. We would go to Central Town and eat Howalons or ride some carnival rides there."

"It was soo... fun." Mikan rubbed her hands to create heat.

* * *

_"Natsume-kun, let's go to Central Town later, okay?" Mikan smiled at him as Natsume just looked at her. "What?" he asked. _

_"I said let's go to Central Town later. There'll be a carnival and we'll get to eat lots of Howalon." Mikan sat down beside him. "Please" she begged and gave puppy dog pout. _

_"Fine."_

* * *

"If I could remember correctly, he was part of a play. He looked so funny with his costume." Mikan giggled lightly as she remembered the time Natsume wore the cat costume.

"Eh? He's part of the play? What a weird guy." he told her and crossed his arms.

"Hm. Almost everyone laughed when he wore that costume. But he was frightening people out so they just kept it to themselves."

* * *

_"Aww...that's so bad. Then the seven little dwarfs will turn out to be six dwarfs then." Narumi said as he munched some biscuits. Natsume narrowed his eyes at Narumi and went off._

_"Oi, Natsume! You jerk! Don't you care for that little kid!!" Mikan screamed. But when Natsume came back, he was already dressed in a cat costume._

_"Natsume, you look so cute!! Ahahaha.." Mikan patted his head._

* * *

"You don't call a guy cute, baka." Natsume replied.

"But he was just too cute at that time." Mikan said and pouted. "Anyway, I'm telling you, that you should get back together with Nana or else I'm going to kill you." she kid around.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he replied and shut his eyes close. "So what happened next?"

"Well, the guy had a girlfriend after a couple of years. I was deeply hurt."

"Do you still love him?"

Mikan hesitated and sighed. "Yes... I still love him." she admitted. "I gotta go, I still have to go to Hotaru's house, Ja!" she went out of the house.

Mikan ran outside despite the continuous falling of rain. She was drenched and went to sit down on the bench.

"I still love him..." she cried. "Natsume... " she murmured.

"But his heart will never belong to me."

* * *

∫A/N∫

That's all? Yep, that's all. Just a one shot. Random. Umm... I didn't proof-read this so sorry for some mistakes...

»Review if you want to but it would be nice if you would give me one«

novª-chan™


	2. Sequel

**Disclaimed:** Over my sore butt.

**A/N**: I felt a little guilty for making the end of the one shot into something terrible. So here it is. A second chapter to it. Hope you're happy with it.

--

**His Heart**

_by: Fujiwara Yuri_

--

**Summary: **Because Nana, Natsume's girlfriend, became jealous of Mikan, they broke up after two long years that they've been together. Natsume explained that she was just a friend but Nana said that Mikan felt something more for him. Mikan told him her love story to encourage him to get back with Nana again. Yet, what he didn't know was that she really loved him.

--

_The Sequel_

After the years she spent ignoring Natsume and the times that she studied all alone, she figured out that what she did was right. She graduated high school and now, she will be going to college.

She looked at the secluded place where Cherry Blossom Trees were aligned on both sides of the street. It was a marvelous sight. Mikan breathed in and sniffed some fresh air. Finally, she was going to college. A smile was molded onto her face. Her pinkish white cheeks seemed to make her even more beautiful than before.

She took a stroll at the street and sat down on one of the benches. It was the same bench that she shed her tears at the night she almost spilled her secret. It was like a confession under secrecy. But now, she knew that Natsume was happy spending his life with Nana.

They got back together after that night she told him her secret. Although she told him indirectly, she knew that Natsume would figure that out sooner or later.

It was almost three o'clock and she still has to pack her things and go to the City. She would live there until she graduated. And so she stood up and went back home.

--

"Natsume..." Nana spoke and pushed the man in front of her. Natsume dropped his phone from his hands. Nana expected that the boy would receive a punch from Natsume but it was upside down. She was the one who received a slap. Nana's eyes widened in stricken horror.

"I knew it." Natsume angrily said. "I knew it. You were the one who cheated. Not me. You just used Mikan as a scapegoat for the things you did."

"Natsume, I can explain... I... Sakura..."

"Shut up!" It wasn't like before. The feeling he had for her before was love and sympathy but now, his feelings were brewed because of betrayal and anger. He tried to control himself from hurting her and so he did. "We're off." He mouthed those two words and went somewhere he didn't know.

--

He felt so stupid. So stupid for hurting Mikan because of the lies Nana told him. How could he be so blind? As they all say, love makes you blind. He admitted he was in love with the girl but who was the one who made his heart warm up or who was the one who made him feel better and made him feel special? That question only leads to Mikan.

He sat down on the bench. He looked around and the place had something special in it. It was a secluded place with Cherry Blossom Trees aligned on both sides of the street. Cherry Blossom Tree...

"Sakura..." he murmured. "Sakura Mikan." tears were threatening to fall down his eyes.

He remembered the night that Mikan told him her story. He gave out either a smile or a smirk. "Baka." he laughed. He stood up and ran to her home. "Does she really think that I wouldn't figure that indirect confession she told me?"

--

"Mama, Chi-chan, papa, I need to go now. So please, stop hugging me. I'm going to be late for the train." she told her family.

"Demo, we'll miss you Mi-chan... Chi-chan will be sad and papa... mama can't give you advices now." her father cried buckets of tears.

"Mi-chan, remember to call us, okay? Don't forget us. We'll miss you." her mother reminded her.

"Hai" she smiled.

"Oh, and don't forget, NO boys." her father said. "Bye bye, onee-chan!" Mikan went inside the taxi and went off to t he train station.

--

Natsume pushed the doorbell a hundred of times before Mikan's mother opened the door.

"Oh, Hyuuga-san, what brings you here?"

"Is Mikan there?" he asked but Mikan's mother just told him that she went to the train station to go to the City.

--

Mikan stood in front of the train station. Finally, she could go to the City and go to college. She finally reached her dreams. She sighed and smiled. She really was happy but... remembering her friends and not being able to communicate with them again made her feel sad.

"Mikan..." a voice suddenly called out. She looked around but saw no one and ignore it. "Mikan..." There it is again. She looked once again and saw a figure running.

"Eh?" she looked a little closer and saw familiar raven-hair and red-colored orbs. "Natsume?" she asked. Natsume huff and puff. He was exhausted. He finally reached to Mikan and hugged her.

"I..." Natsume paused for a while... "I love you." he said it. Three words that made Mikan extremely happy. Mikan felt her face turn red.

"W-What?" she stuttered. She smiled. "Are you sick or something.

"Oh, stop it with those things. It gets all cheesy. I finally said those words and don't tell me to say them again. Baka." he told her and captured Mikan with a breathtaking kiss.

"OH NO!! MIKAN-CHAN!! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER HAS A BOYFRIEND... DIDN'T I TELL YOU NO BOYS??" her father angrily looked at the kissing couple. Mikan gave a sheepish smile as for Natsume, he ignored those words...

END

* * *

**A/N**: So how was it? Cheesy? Lame? Mushy? Pathetic? Tell me...

novÅ-chån™


End file.
